


I Expect You

by alias_levi



Series: Every Relationship Is Work [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Disappointment, F/M, Fluff, Waiting, fem!reader - Freeform, imagne, inappropriate relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alias_levi/pseuds/alias_levi
Summary: “36/7 always hustling” would probably be a very accurate description of your life right now. Between spending nights at the office to get everything done that needs to, you hardly find time to spend together. When the peak seems to be over, you offer to make dinner. Is one evening too much to ask for?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading already! This Imagine is part of the same Universe as my first Elon Musk centered Imagine "First Things Last". Yet, you don't necessarily have to read that one first.

“Miss Y/LN, I will not ask you again.” There’s a sharp edge to Elon’s voice, one he barely ever uses at all. His words are no longer an appeal, but a demand.

A sudden rush of rage bursts through your system._ Then don’t and let me get back to work._ These words burn on the tip of your tongue and it takes almost everything you have not to let them slip. Hell, if you could, if you wouldn’t risk losing your job – despite your personal role to Elon – you would scream those words at him. Tell him to leave you alone if he didn’t want to have to look for a new social media consultant. But you do nothing of it. Your eyes shoot up at him and you grant him with a harried look. You may have already gone too far, so you keep yourself together. Elon knows just as well as everybody else what has been going on the past weeks _and yet he still dares to be this bossy after all the stuff we have going on personally._ You breathe to calm your raging fire.

The past two weeks have been hard. Everybody in the company has been working overtime, some even spent nights at the office. You’d be lying if you told anybody that you were fine. All those changes, appointments and releases need to be advertised correctly and sufficiently. Everything that gets published under your name or supervision has to be just perfect. You’re not making compromises on that. But trying to achieve perfection and looking after your body, giving yourself time to recover, aren’t things that go well together. It feels like you have to do every single thing by yourself if you want it to be right. And you hate that because you know that most of it is just self-caused stress._ Perfectly avoidable._

You see it in Elon’s face too. The color of his eyes is paler than it uses to and his body has lost some of his posture. He looks just as tired and worn-out as you feel. Work has really taken its toll on the both of you. On him even more than on you. Because every decision, every ever so small change happens in his name, on his responsibility.

Your glare softens and you remind yourself that, despite what is going on in your private lives, this is work and after all Elon Musk is still your boss. Straightening your back, you sit up and nod, “I am sorry. Of course, let’s go.”

You get up and catch him sigh in relieve. Shooting him a glance at his response, the corners of your mouth twitch upwards. Elon walks you through the whole floor and into some seemingly little used hallway. On the whole way you watch his back, the muscles seem tense and he looks anything else than like the relaxed yet authoritarian man you remember. _Hopefully these weeks will be over soon._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I totally forgot that I hadn’t posted all the chapters but here you go!

Still in your thoughts you would have missed that Elon turned around the corner, if it wasn’t for him grabbing you by the upper arms and pulling you in. Stumbling you try to rediscover your stance and you are more than thankful for the cool wall that appears at your back. Yet it takes your brain a few seconds to register what he’s doing when you first feel his touch.

Elon stands close to you and you can almost feel his breath on your face. His fingertips graze along your neck, starting off at your shoulder, making their way up to your jaw and finally cupping your cheek. You lean into his touch even though his hand is cold. Right now, you don’t care. You don’t care at all that somebody could walk by and see you like this; you don’t care that someone is probably looking for either of you. This moment is yours. You sneak your arms around his waist, drawing him in just a little bit more. When Elon finally leans his forehead against yours, his now unsteady and hard breathing brushes your skin. You can’t wait anymore, briefly looking up into his eyes you tilt your head and press your lips against his.

With a soft grunt he leans in, pressing your back against the wall. Soon the exhaustion from your bodies vanishes and you are fueled by a raging mixture of adrenaline and desire. The both of you are. You can feel it. As Elon deepens the kiss, his hands travel on full autopilot. Cold fingers pull the hem of your blouse out of your skirt. They sneak along the warm and smooth skin of your belly then move further up your waist, exploring your body as if they feel it for the first time.

You gasp at the cold touch underneath your clothing and take Elon’s face in your hands. He relishes your touch by closing his eyes and tilting his head to one side. You smile, “let me make us dinner tonight. I’ll leave work on time and food will be ready at eight. I expect you.” You tease him with a quick peck on the lips before you attempt to pull away.

_Attempt_. Elon presses his face to the side of your neck and pulls you close. Being bent down to you like that, gives you the opportunity to bury your hands in his hair. You caress it, twirl you fingers through the dark strands, and give him time. “Elon,” you start instantly gaining a dissatisfied grumbling noise from him. “We need to go. I’ll see you tonight.”

Finally, Elon let’s go and straightens up. He looks tired – _but unnervingly good_ – while combing through his hair with one hand. You take a minute to admire the tall, dark-haired master mind in front of you – grumpy and overworked, and absolutely not meant to be seen by the public right now. Tiptoeing you press another lingering but chaste kiss to his lips before leaving him alone in the hallway. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later you’ve just finished setting the table. On the stove in your small kitchen are two bubbling pots, releasing steam and well-smelling fragrances into the air. You already opened a bottle of wine to let it breathe and the oven just reminded you of the completed timer you had put. You turn off the stove and oven and make your way to the bathroom.

The hot water rinses some of the tension out of your muscles and the longer you stand under the water, the more relaxed you get. Taking your time with washing your hair, shaving and moisturizing your skin afterwards, you feel the anticipation rise. It’s like goosebumps, yet, it starts within you. A tingling hot ball of exciting pressure in your middle.

Dressed in your nicest set of underwear and a tempting dress atop you wait._ …food will be ready at eight. I expect you._ As the clock shows 8.30pm you pour yourself a glass of wine and turn on the TV. By 9.30 you already tried calling him and the bottle is more than half empty. The anticipation is now long gone, you’re filled with a smoldering annoyance and eat by yourself. Another hour and a half later you clumsily try making it to your bedroom. Over your shoulder you throw a no longer annoyed yet sad glance over your shoulder.

The candles are spent, and the food is cold. On the table is now only one glass left but instead there are two bottles of wine. Though, you didn’t manage to empty the second one completely. Three hours. You hoped so much that one evening isn’t too much to ask for but apparently…

Taking off your dress, you let it drop to the floor. You no longer bother with taking off your makeup and just climb onto your bed. Collapsing on the sheets you quickly fall into an uneasy slumber.

Tired and worn-out, Elon tries to open your door. When he finally manages to turn the key in the lock, he opens the door slowly. In the small apartment still linger the scents of your perfume, the food and the wine. Feeling guilty, Elon looks at the table: beautifully set with candles and some flowers. He spots the wine and only briefly looks into the pots and the oven. As quiet as possible Elon opens the closet in your bedroom to take out some underwear before taking a shower. He doesn’t let himself linger, though, like you did before the waiting started. He hurries and tries his best to fight guilty nausea.

As he climbs underneath the sheets next to you, you start moving. “I’m sorry,” Elon whispers and presses a soft kiss to your temple. But you are still angry and disappointed, so you just curl yourself into a ball. Yet, you can’t resist longer than a few minutes before skidding back far enough for your back to touch his side. It’s 12.50am.


End file.
